


Good Qualities

by thelemon_isinplay



Category: Top Gear (UK) RPF
Genre: Confessions, Fluffy, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-17
Updated: 2014-05-17
Packaged: 2018-01-25 10:12:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1644992
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thelemon_isinplay/pseuds/thelemon_isinplay
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>James considers his relationship with Hammond. A confession on the five-mile testing course in Germany ensues.<br/>(A ficlet written early in the morning because why not. Previous disclaimer applies, I'm just too lazy to rewrite it.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Good Qualities

There were a few things that Hammond was not good at. Though this was a short list, something you could not say for most people. For instance; Hammond couldn't take jokes, escpecially ones concerning his height; he was completely crap and awful at remembering dates, like holidays and birthdays and anniversaries; he wasn't great about PDAs in the sense that he didn't particularly enjoy them, but when he did, it was always at the wrong times; and he didn't have a sensible taste in cars nor the sense neccesary to keep one clean. The last one made James a fair bit upset as they almost always broke down and could never find just the map they needed or James' dust brush for the vents. And whenever they traveled together, the vents were always messed up. _Always_.

To counter these bad qualities, however, Hammond had plenty of good ones. Those more prominent were complimented often, mainly by James, and were the qualities that made him most popular; he was approximately the height of your pocket and thus could be kept in one if ever needed, something of great insecurity with him, but the fact of the matter was that James thought him adorable despite his failure to say so; he was amazing in bed, which he knew and which James was pleased about, extremely so; he had wonderfully distasteful sense in clothing, which made him appear humorous yet cute in a strange way; he didn't use disgusting amounts of hair product; and he was more than happy to have sex in public places and/or in cars.

But these were only some of the greatest things. And because of them, James felt completely insecure - the simple fact of the matter was that Hammond was close to perfect, and had chosen him (him, of all people!) to give his affections to. What if someone more attractive came along (which was not a rare thing, if James was honest with himself) and Hammond decided that he wanted them more? What would happen as they began to age? Would Hammond go for someone closer to his age or his height? James was just generally insecure about the whole situation. He managed to hide it, but he hated that everyone was just so pulled towards his boyfriend. Jealousy was an ugly bastard.

\-----

Early sunlight filtered through James' bedroom window. He had been awake for about a half an hour, and despite the fact that Hammond was a fairly heavy sleeper, he had not moved a solitary centimeter. He was transfixed by Hammond. It wasn't just the bone structure, the collarbones that jut out with a hickey placed on one where James had definately let instinct and pleasure drive him to do something as bold as marking Hammond up with light bruises where he had sucked on the skin greedily, it wasn't even the cheekbones that ran perfectly along his face or the orbitals surrounding his now closed eyes. It wasn't just the skin, the flat of his chest that almost glowed in the light with its paleness pefect for running a hand or a tongue over, the angle of his jaw as he slept and the urge James now fought to control to simply move forward and press kisses to that gorgeous skin. It was simply... Hammond.

It was everything that James loved about the man that he now softly smiled about, taking in the object of his desire and affection. It was this one man who had brought him back from the fantasy of cars he had been wading through and into a reality better than that which he had left. It was Hammond, and only Hammond, that he would ever love as truly as he did now. Except they hadn't gotten to the telling each other their feelings bit of the relationship yet. But he was sure, oh so sure, that Hammond felt the same way. Except when his jealousy overcame him. But that didn't happen too often. So it would be okay.

Hammond opened his eyes slowly, blinking away sleep and his dreams. He glanced over at James, observing his slight smile and his tired eyes. "Morning," he stifled a yawn lazily, and James mentally compared this look to that of a kitten.

"Good morning."

"How long 'ave you been up?"

"Hmm. Not too long."

"Mmm," Hammond nodded sleepily, closing his eyes once more.

"What did you dream about?" James pondered after a minute or two of listening to the birds sing and cars passing by outside.

"What?"

"What did you dream?"

Hammond chuckled lightly to himself. "Ohh, having you in that new Aston. I wonder if the seats are actually as comfortable as I imagined."

James smiled. He was completely confident now.

\-----

"Ooh, one ninety! Pushing two hundred!" Hammond said excitedly. He pushed his foot down on the accelerator, making the supercar roar with power. "Two hundred and ten! Two hundred and twenty!" he enunciated, laughing like mad.

James had previously been frozen with fear, but he knew that he had to say something now because he was about eighty five percent sure that they were going to crash and burn and arrive at the Pearly Gates in a fireball of Lambo. He reached up and hit the camera off switch, then yelled, "I love you!" and prayed like hell.

"What?!" Hammond yelled, eyes widening and foot hitting the decelerate hard. The brakes came on with a sudden crushing force, throwing both of them forward in their seats. The five-point seat-belts held them in place as best as they could, but James still felt sick.

When they had slowed to a crawl, James muttered, "Not exactly the reaction one hopes for."

Hammond just stared. "Well what did you expect?"

"I don't know. I just thought we were going to die. I had to say it sometime, didn't I?"

Hammond scoffed, smiling slightly. "You really do have the worst timing, d'you know that?"

"Well. So I've been told."

Hammond unbuckled his seat-belt to lean over and kiss him, then grinned. "Love you, too."

James smiled back, eyes closed. He knew it. Oh, this was fantastic and wonderful and all the things he never thought it would be because who in fuck would even do that you're supposed to make the moment special but he so didn't care. Because this, right here, right now, was his fantasy. Boring Captain Slow and his boring fantasies and his scarily wonderful boyfriend and his terrifyingly fast-paced job and just the way this whole thing was. Fantastic.

"You do realize we're going to have to do that again, though, right?" Hammond said, clicking into his seat-belt once more and taking James from his thoughts.

"Me shouting my affections frantically at high speed?"

"No, I don't think that's necessary. But the whole 'testing the potential of the car's speed limits' thing is kind of important. 'Cos that's why we're in Germany."

"Oh. Apologies."

"No, no, just... don't get scared again," Hammond smiled reassuringly.

"Ready?"

James nodded.

The camera was on again, and they were off.


End file.
